Chains Dragons and Stars
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: Natsu and Lucy find themselfs stuck with eachother literally. and they try to find away to get rid of the spell but is there more to it than that. read and find out.


**This story was inspired by one I red about Natsu and Lucy have fun.**

* * *

Natsu was doing what Natsu does best and that was destroying things. Lucy just stayed out the way of the main fighting and picked off the ones further away from the chaos that was Natsu, Erza, Gray and Gajeel. Wendy was currently with Lucy; Lucy had suffered a blow to the head and was laying on the ground whilst Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily stopped people getting to her. Natsu and the others had jet to see that Lucy was in the dirt so to speak.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder after punching some guy in the face. He hadn't heard Lucy summon one of her spirits in a while. Seeing Lucy on the floor face first made his heart lurch n panic for his friend, movement to Lucy's right court his attention. One of the guys they were fighting had slipped past Wendy and the Exeeds. The guy was running over to Lucy, he was holding what looked like a set of shackles. Natsu let out a roar and charged at him full force. When Natsu reached him he had already put one of the shackles on Lucy's wrist. Natsu balled right into the guy's chest knocking him over. Natsu leapt to his feet ready for an attack but none came since the guy was out cold in the dirt.

It was shortly after that that Erza and everyone else finished up their fights. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to worried faces.

"I'm OK." She said sitting up slowly, though her head didn't half hurt. Every one sighed with relief. Erza place a hand on her chest.

"Here." Natsu said giving her a hand up.

"Thanks." When Lucy's hand toughed Natsu's the spare shackle that was fastened to her wrist latched onto his.

"What the!" Natsu yelled trying to pull it off but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge. Wendy rushed over and stopped him before he pulled his and or Lucy's arm off.

"That won't help with a binding spell!" she squeaked. Gray started to laugh at the sorry full look on Natsu's Face.

"How do we get this off of them?" Erza asked looking at Wendy.

"I do not Know, I mean I know what it is but not how to break the spell. We need to get them to Levy." She said. Natsu and Lucy stared at each other, giving one last pull that failed.

"This is going to be interesting." Gajeel laughed looking at both Natsu and Lucy slump over in defeat. It was just as Gajeel said. On the way back to magnolia by train Natsu fought all the way to the point that Erza had to knock him out and carry him most the way. They entered to guild with Natsu slung over Erza's shoulder with Lucy having to keep pace with her. Since hers and Natsu's hands were now joined together. She had to followed behind Erza like a lost puppy.

"Levy we need you to come and look at something." Wendy called. Levy come running up to them saying a brief hi to Gajeel.

"Oh my! This is a pickle." She said glancing over the shackles. "You were right in saying it was a binding spell Wendy, well done." Wendy's cheeks reddened at the complement. "But it looks different somehow to most." Levy slipped her glasses on.

"Why is that?" Erza asked watching Levy look at the shackles from separate angels.

"Humm, Give me some more time, about ten minutes." Said Levy peering at them intensely.

"Well got anything?" Gray said over Levy's shoulder. Erza had deposited Natsu on a table and Lucy was now sitting at it with her head resting on it wooden surface, having nothing else to do. A moment passed.

"AHA!" Levy let out triumphantly.

"WHAT!?" Every one said rushing over to her.

"Do you know how to get it off?" Lucy asked rolling her head up to look at Levy.

"Um well no, but I know what is binding it to you and Natsu." Levy's brow creased together. "It's a little confusing. You see you have to know what or who you're binding for the spell to work and that includes their magic. You and Natsu have to completely different magic and let these are rigged to, here it says it here that it's ridded to bind "dragon and stars"." Levy looked up at every one.

"How did they know what magic Lucy and Natsu used?" Gray said glancing at Natsu who had began to wake up.

"Who knows." Levy shrugged her shoulders. Natsu was now sitting up on the table rubbing his stomach."But until we know how to get them off you two are stuck together." She said addressing Natsu and Lucy.

"_WHAT!?"_ Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison. The horrified looks on their faces caused everyone in to guild burst into fits of laughter. Levy gave Lucy a sympathetic smile.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**


End file.
